


Ranboo's home

by Awkwardtwt, Shkshaz



Series: Bibliothecary [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bibliothecary, Gen, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shkshaz/pseuds/Shkshaz
Summary: This oneshot is less foucused on the library and more just Ranboo's character, hope you like it!also TW for implied child abuse/broken home for the first story
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Ranboo's home

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is less foucused on the library and more just Ranboo's character, hope you like it! 
> 
> also TW for implied child abuse/broken home for the first story

“Welcome home!”, it was a greeting Ranboo had received from karl when he first found the library.

It perplexed him at first, it didn’t seem to make any sense, but when he actually walked in he realised what Karl meant. The library was a comfort place. You could always feel happy there, feel at peace.

Ranboo loved the library, he really did, although sometimes he pondered if he really did love it that much. Or if the library was just better compared to his actual home and that’s why he loved it so much. The library was a lot more peaceful, there was less shouting, it was a happier place to be in, but that was just the bare minimum for a place wasn’t it? Ranboo knew his household wasn’t like most, so anything that was better would automatically be seen as amazing in his eyes, wouldn’t it?

Of course, these were only worries gnawing at the back of his mind, he knew he loved the library for sure, both the people in it and the place itself. He felt safe there, and he wouldn’t let anxieties change that.

From Karl seemingly always knowing what book you wanted to read, to the chess tournaments, to the theatre on the third floor, this place truly was his home. 

* * *

The story corner of the library was… unusual. There was a total of 15 books but the amount was constantly growing. They had weird names like ‘Latibule’, ‘Metanoia’ or ‘Meraki’. Although, one of the stories seemed to particularly stand out to ranboo. It was titled ‘Solivagant’.

The description on the back of the book read as such: “This story tells the tale of the two princes of the Ender Kingdom, Ran and Boo. They lived a peaceful life although restrained to the palace walls. Their mum is constantly worrying about them but Boo thinks they’re both able to survive great on their own. They’ve managed to get rid of all of their tutors so far, the problem arises when they’re new tutor is the infamous general Technoblade.”

The book elicits certain emotions in Ranboo whenever he reads it. He’s filled with grief and is overcome with tears. Sometimes Karl finds him sobbing in one of the rows of bookshelves cradling the book in his arms.

Despite this though, he still feels a strong force pulling him towards the book and always feels the need to at least go to it when he visits the library. He doesn’t need to read it, just look at it. Although sometimes Karl doesn’t let him out of concern. All in all, it was really strange. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first oneshot!  
> PS. all of the books in the story corner are homages to au's that we have made in the awktwt discord server in case you were confused. In fact, you can read solivagant on AO3 here: 
> 
> [Solivagant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811901/chapters/70661262)


End file.
